With such apparatus, hygiene is very important. This is particularly so when an operator or a mechanic touches or handles part of the apparatus including the milking machine and milking robot, whereby unless prevented, milk present therein may be contaminated.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which operates in a very hygienic manner.